


100 Tales: Sunrise

by Ryan_Writes



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Writes/pseuds/Ryan_Writes
Summary: The Kid is awake way too early ... with a lot on his mind





	100 Tales: Sunrise

"Heyes?"

"Mmm." Hannibal Heyes was asleep. He was happily asleep. He enjoyed every moment of being asleep. And Hannibal Heyes appreciated sleep. He rolled over and burrowed deeper into his bedroll.

"What's it feel like? When I put my cock in your backside?"

Heyes' eyes snapped open. He heaved himself back over to face the Kid. Kid Curry lay on his back, hands behind his head. He stared up at the slowly lightening sky. Sunrise was nearly an hour away.

"Kid, why, exactly, are you bringing up this particular subject at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

The Kid sighed. Hannibal Heyes spared a moment from puzzling his partner's mental state to appreciate the broad chest rising and falling, then returned his attention to the subject at hand.

"Not that I'm ever averse to discussing the topic of sex, you understand. It's just that you've never shown any interest whatsoever in any aspect of that maneuver other than the best way to 'put a dopey grin' on my face, as you so eloquently put it."

Kid Curry gave a brief grin, and then resumed his contemplation of the fading stars. "I dunno. I guess I been thinking about it awhile. You just ... enjoy it so much. I was wondering, is all."

"Hmmph." Hannibal Heyes raised up on one elbow. He studied his partner for a moment. The Kid had that little crease between his brows that meant he was really chewing on something. He wasn't blushing, either. And the Kid always blushed when he tried to talk about sex.

"Well, I'll give it a shot, Kid. I'm not sure I can really explain it -- this might be something you just have to do!"

Kid Curry rolled over to face him. He propped his head on his hand and waited.

Heyes grinned. He had an excellent imagination, but he'd certainly never imagined himself trying to explain to his lover what sex felt like on the receiving end.

"I guess, to start with," he said slowly. "It feels like you gotta take a really big dump."

The Kid frowned. "That's what I thought. I just can't see what's so damn enjoyable about ---"

"Hang on, I ain't finished." Hannibal Heyes looked skyward for inspiration. "I guess the best way to explain it is to think about working."

"Huh?" The Kid's eyebrows shot up.

"Just stay with me a minute. This is hard to explain!" Heyes ran a hand through his hair. "When you're working -- really using your muscles, I mean! -- sometimes it aches. But it's a good ache, you know? It feels good to stretch your muscles and see how strong you really are."

"So you like getting screwed because it makes you feel like you're pushing yourself?"

"Don't be so impatient, Kid! I said this is hard to put into words."

Heyes took a deep breath. He rolled his eyes. He scratched his head. "What I said -- that's just for the start of it. You get different feelings after that. The stretching thing, that's when you first get started."

"That's the part you always tell me to take it slow, right?"

"Exactly!" Heyes rummaged in his saddlebags and rolled a smoke. He raised an eyebrow at his partner, but the Kid waved the offer away, so Heyes put the makings away after lighting up. He took a deep drag.

"OK, once you get past that first part -- once you get your body used to the feeling -- then you get to the dopey grin part."

He looked his partner in the eyes. "There's this spot, Kid. It's real deep inside, and whenever you take a stroke inside me -- well, it's like nothing you ever felt before!"

The Kid frowned. "But, Heyes, you almost never got a hard on when I'm screwing you. Is there something I need to be doing so you ---"

"Kid, you do everything exactly right!" Heyes interrupted. "Damn, do you do everything right!"

He grinned, remembering last night. "Let me think a minute." He ran a hand through his hair, and blew a plume of smoke at the horizon. "OK, hard on first. It ain't that I'm not enjoying things. It's one of those body function things -- like how you can't take a piss when you're hard. Somehow or other you usually can't get hard when you got a cock up your ass."

The Kid nodded. "But it does feel good?"

"Kid, you got no idea!" He drew deep on his smoke. "It's like -- like you get off, but there ain't no seed."

The Kid raised his eyebrows. "Is that why your cock leaks so much, then? I wondered."

Heyes grinned. "Damn right it leaks! Yeah, that's it. It's like your cock almost comes, but it can't quite finish. But you still feel like you're coming. It's like -- it's like you're just opened up, and you just keep climaxing."

The Kid's eyes opened wide. He swallowed hard. He glanced away from his partner. Then, he spoke so softly that Heyes barely heard him.

"I wanna try it."

Heyes hiked an eyebrow towards his hairline. "Kid, did you just say what I think you just said?"

His partner cleared his throat, and then glanced back at him. "I think I wanna try doing that," he repeated. 

Hannibal Heyes grinned like a burro eating molasses.

The Kid's brow furrowed. "Only if it don't hurt," he added. "Does it take a long time to learn how to stretch out that much?"

Heyes shucked out of his bedroll and scooted over beside the Kid. He threw an arm across the broad shoulders. "Kid, I took my first prick when I was ten. He was forty if he was a day, and he had me on my back within fifteen minutes. Best damn afternoon I ever had before the two of us teamed up!"

His partner swallowed. "I dunno if I can do it, though. I want to see what its like, but I ain't really sure I wanna let you put your cock up me."

"I'll go real slow, Kid. I know what'd hurt. I'd never let you get hurt, you know that." He dug in the saddlebag until he found the tin of grease they always had on hand! He grinned, and slid back over to the Kid's bedroll.

"OK then." The Kid's voice came out in a squeak, and he cleared his throat. "What do we do?"

Heyes grinned. "Whatever comes naturally." He leaned in and fastened his mouth on the Kid's. Damn, but he loved kissing the Kid. Those soft, plump lips just seemed to slide into his mouth like they belonged there. He could suck on them all day, it seemed. He nibbled gently, then slid his tongue inside the Kid's mouth. Usually, by this time the Kid's needs would have taken over. Things would have gotten hot and heavy. This time, his partner let him take the lead. His kisses were soft and hesitant. 

Hannibal Heyes found his desire blossoming like the cottonwoods hanging over their campsite. He slid inside the Kid's bedroll, his hands already fumbling with the union suit. The Kid moved to unbutton the thing, but Heyes slapped his hands away.

"Let me," he murmured into his partner's mouth. "Let me be in charge this time."

The Kid moaned, and lay back on the bedroll. Heyes managed to find the buttons, and slowly stripped off the unmentionables. He stopped kissing the Kid long enough to take a good look at the pale, lanky body beneath him. Damnation, but the Kid had grown into quite a handsome young man.

The broad shoulders were muscular without being bulky. All of the Kid was muscular without being bulky, which was just the way Hannibal Heyes liked his men! His gaze roamed from the Kid's tousled blond curls to the hard, muscular legs. The Kid wasn't very hairy, but enough had grown in to make things prickly at times -- and Hannibal Heyes did like some body hair to make things interesting. 

He returned his attention to the Kid's swollen lips, letting his hands roam over the hard body. Heyes particularly liked the Kid's hands. He tugged on his partner's arms until the Kid got the idea and mirrored Heyes' actions.

Heyes groaned into the Kid's mouth as those sinewy fingers found every hot spot on his body. The Kid could play his partner like a piano. And Heyes was going to do his best to give his own concerto this morning!

He slid one hand between their bellies until he felt the Kid's rock hard cock. Yep, already wet with pre-come. Heyes wasn't going to have much trouble introducing his partner to the joys of being on the bottom. He used that hand to grease up his own cock, giving a tug to the Kid's every now and then.

The Kid squirmed beneath him, and soft moans hummed against Heyes' lips. He did enjoy making that cool, quiet gunslinger lose control!

"Heyes, if you don't do something I'm gonna shoot all over you!"

"Go ahead, Kid. It'll relax you even more -- make it easier your first time." He slid his hand down around the Kid's prick and pumped. In only a few moments, the Kid shoved hard against him, and his hot seed flowed over Heyes' hand.

Heyes grinned, and nipped his partner's jawline. "Time to change positions," he said.

He could feel the Kid's muscles tense as he shifted to kneel between his legs. "Try to loosen up. I promise I'll stop if you tell me."

"I know! I trust you, Heyes. I'm not tensing up on purpose."

"I know that, too, Kid. Just lie back and let me relax you a little, then." Heyes slid his greased hand between his partner's legs. The Kid jerked reflexively, then slowly spread his knees. Heyes ran his hand back and forth between his legs, letting the Kid get used to the idea of someone touching his asshole.

Hannibal Heyes wasn't about to just let his mouth sit around doing nothing, either. He bent over the Kid's belly and slowly ran his tongue over the wet skin. His partner gasped, and bucked against his mouth. Heyes grinned around a mouthful of Kid, and kept up the action on both sides.

Pretty soon, the Kid's long, lovely cock was hard again. Heyes let his tongue toy with the purple head of the rod, and slid one finger into the Kid's asshole. His partner sucked in a deep breath, but didn't tense up. Heyes shoved deeper, taking the Kid's cock into his mouth at the same time.

"Heyes!"

"Mmmm." Heyes had two fingers in now, and the Kid's rod deep in his throat. He was a most contented man, he had to admit it. 

Before the Kid could climax again, Heyes slowly slid his mouth away, and shifted between his partner's legs. The Kid tensed up as he felt Heyes' cock at his back door.

"It's OK, partner, it won't hurt." Heyes leaned forward gently, pressing just a little against the virgin ass. "Pretend you gotta go, and shove down."

He could feel the Kid's hole open slightly, and pressed a bit harder. His partner gasped. Heyes slid one hand up, tugging gently on the Kid's balls. "C'mon, Kid, we're having sex here, not doing anything scary!"

The Kid let out a strangled laugh, but Heyes felt his muscles relax a bit. He leaned forward gently. The Kid's breathing quickened.

"Heyes, I'm not sure I can --"

Hannibal Heyes drew back a hand and slapped the Kid's ass, hard. Just as he connected, he leaned all the way forward.

"Damnation, Heyes, what'd you slap me for? That hurt!"

Heyes grinned. He looked down at his partner. "Did my cock hurt going up your ass?"

The Kid's eyes flew open wide. He raised up on his elbows and stared down at his crotch. He looked back up at his partner.

"You're really in? All the way?"

Heyes' grin was wide enough to hurt his cheeks. "Learned that trick from my first lover. Works, don't it?"

"I'll be damned. I didn't even feel you go in!"

"Yep, that's the point. Now lie back and let me show you why I like getting fucked."

The Kid looked poleaxed, and sort of flopped back down, staring at Heyes like a jackrabbit in front of a rattler. "I still can't believe you're already inside."

Heyes pulled back, sliding gently backwards, and the Kid gasped. Heyes chuckled. Slowly, oh-so-slowly, he leaned forward again. His partner squirmed. Heyes pulled slowly back out.

"Goddammit, Heyes, if you don't fuck me right now I'm gonna slug you!"

Heyes leaned down to fasten his mouth on the Kid's. He wrapped his arms around the Kid's knees, raising his legs into just the right position. His mouth busy assaulting the Kid's already swollen lips, he put his hips to work assaulting the Kid's other end.

His partner sucked in a deep, quivering breath as Heyes shoved hard inside him. His arms slid around Heyes' waist, pulling him closer. The Kid opened his mouth, sucking greedily at Heyes' lips.

Hannibal Heyes used every trick he'd ever learned on his partner. He angled first upwards, then down. He twisted his hips as he shoved. He thrust rapid-fire, then slow. HIs mouth worked the Kid over like he was a prime piece of beef.

"God, Heyes!" The Kid's hands tightened on Heyes' waist. He was matching Heyes' rhythm, shoving backwards as hard as he could, taking Heyes all the way in and wanting more. Heyes glanced down. The Kid's eyes were glazed. His mouth was slack, and he was groaning with each thrust Heyes made.

Damnation, that was the loveliest sight Heyes had seen in quite some time!

He couldn't hold back his climax any longer. He threw back his head and shoved hard, feeling that sweet buzz from his balls. "God dammit, Kid!" he yelled. "Damnation!"

He shot what felt like half a gallon into his partner's ass, then wilted against the Kid's knees, gasping. His belly and legs quivered. He gently pulled his limp cock from the Kid's ass. The Kid whimpered, shoving against Heyes, still wanting more.

"I'm spent, partner," Heyes said with half a grin. "You're a greedy son of a bitch, I gotta say."

The Kid groaned in reply. Heyes slipped his still-greasy hand between them and tugged on his partner's cock. It only took a moment to return it to hardness, and barely any time after that to bring the Kid to a second climax. His quiet, controlled partner writhed under his hand. He whimpered and moaned. Heyes grinned like a burro with a mouthful of thistle.

"So, Kid. You're not a virgin any more. Any regrets?"

The Kid panted, He gulped deep mouthfuls of air like he'd been drowning. He stared up at the brightening sky. "Yeah, I got a regret, Heyes."

He raised his head to stare into his partner's eyes. "I wish to hell you'd talked me into this months ago!"


End file.
